Fear and Hope of the Future Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow is scared of the future can Piper help him overcome the fear as they battle new foe Ember Stane (Voiced by: Kristie Marsden) and get over a bad dream bring them more together? AerrowxPiper


Fear and Hope of The Future Starring Aerrow and Piper

Note: Sorry if this story does not satisfy you viewers but please enjoy it and the series of Storm Hawks

Aerrow was worried more than ever it had been six long weeks since Cyclonis had gone to the Far Side with him, Piper and the others chasing after Cyclonis they have made new allies and new enemies on the Far Side but it hasn't been easy battling Cyclonis also Aerrow was worried about Piper.

"Aerrow are you ok?" asked Piper.

"Fine just wondering something those Guardians told me." Replied Aerrow.

Flashback (Events happened in Payback)

"Thanks for the save." Thanked Aerrow.

"Don't thank us yet." Said Black.

"Our time is drawing to a close Aerrow indeed there are just four of us left." Explained Silver.

"Four?" asked Aerrow.

"Remember me kid." Said a voice and someone came out of the shadows….

"Arygen?" asked Aerrow with a smile.

"You see we guardians have been keeping an eye on you in one form or another." Explained Silver.

"Speaking of I think you dropped these." Admitted Arygen handing Aerrow back his Blades.

"The moment of your destiny is coming Aerrow a conflict that will involve all the Atmos." Said Silver.

"Yeah well I've survived some pretty tough scraps." Admitted Aerrow.

"We've sieved the future Aerrow and when we tried to the outcome of the battle to come all we find is an Atmos…without you." Said Black leaving Aerrow and Radarr shocked.

Present

"So the guardians and Arygen think you would have died during the battle to end all battles?" asked Piper.

"Yeah." Sighed Aerrow. "We must find Cyclonis before more war has to happen."

"And we will." Replied Piper.

Then Aerrow and Piper flew around the Far Side trying to find Cyclonis still worried about the Guardians had said to Aerrow.

"I hope what the guardians said didn't mean me dying." Said Aerrow.

"I'm sure it doesn't." said Piper. "Didn't you say Arygen said we'd do fine?"

"He did but I'm still worried." Replied Aerrow and Piper kissed Aerrow on the check settle him down. "There is something else that worries me that the Binding will destroy us like it did to Dark Ace."

"You really are having hell." Said Piper looking worried at Aerrow. "Land on that Terra Aerrow please."

"Ok Piper." Said Aerrow and he landed the Switchblade. "Now what?"

Then Piper kissed him.

"Aerrow no matter what the future has in store for us we do it together and we will die together like you said." She told him.

"Ok Pi." Said Aerrow with a smile.

Piper giggled long ago only her Grandmother used to call her Pi and she felt Aerrow calling her Pi was fate.

"Best we have some lunch before we carry on looking for Cyclonis." Suggested Piper.

"Ok." Agreed Aerrow.

Then a female alien and some men fired crystal blasters at them!

"Two humans trying to cause trouble for me Ember Stane." Said the woman.

"Weird woman what does she want with us?" asked Piper.

"I'm a hunter and what I want a draw with the best and hey you're the Storm Hawks Aerrow and Piper!" yelled Ember.

"Yeah what can you do about Miss Ember?" asked Aerrow.

"I can challenge you two to a draw!" yelled Ember.

"Two against five how cruel and unfair!" called Aerrow and Piper.

"I don't do fair with outsiders!" yelled Ember as she fired the crystal lasers also her goons started firing at them!

"We best do the Binding." Said Piper.

"(Aerrow gulps) Ok."

"Your boyfriend's a wimp Storm Hawks girl." Cackled Ember meanly.

"Aerrow's not my boyfriend and he has the right to be scared of the Binding." Growled Piper then she held Aerrow's hand softly. "Aerrow think of good things when we use the Binding and we will make sure we are no way the same as Cyclonis and Dark Ace."

"Ok Pi." Replied Aerrow then they both glowed blue.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" they both yelled and blasted Ember knocking her off the terra!

"ARGH!" screamed Ember. "This isn't over!"

Then her goons surrendered to Aerrow and Piper and they handed them to the security of another Terra.

"Thanks Aerrow and Piper." Said Jade (a friend of Aerrow and Piper's).

"Don't mention it Jade." Smiled Aerrow and Piper.

That evening Aerrow was asleep.

Dream

Cyclonis had taken control of both sides of Atmos with Aerrow and Piper battling Cyclonis using the Binding!

"There's nothing I can't bind to my will!" yelled Cyclonis.

"Want a bet?!" yelled Piper as she blasted blue energy into both her and Aerrow which began to overload. "OH HELL! Aerrow I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Cried Aerrow then they both exploded.

Reality

"ARGH!" screamed Aerrow then Piper woke up seeing Aerrow covering in sweat!

"Aerrow what happened?" asked Piper.

"Cyclonis made us use the Binding which overloaded us and destroyed us." Panted Aerrow and Piper hugged him.

"Aerrow I swear to both of us I will never let that happen." She told Aerrow.

"Pi I have a Q to ask what made the Binding link you to me?" asked Aerrow.

"I think it is because I have feelings for you and I wish after we capture Cyclonis to be your boyfriend." Replied Piper.

"Like when you told Dark Ace to leave me alone?" asked Aerrow.

"Even that but you gave me the biggest hint that you care about me." Smiled Piper.

Flashback (Events happened in Cyclonia Rising Part 2)

"Aerrow I'm so sorry." Sighed Piper feeling very weak and began to lose her grip.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he grabbed her wrist! "If we gotta go down at least we're going down together."

Piper smiled weakly and then they both glowed blue.

Present

"Yeah I guess I did give it away but I'm glad I did because my life wouldn't be the same without you to truthful." Admitted Aerrow blushing.

"I'm glad you did it too." Smiled Piper.

Then they began kissing.

"I am beginning to understand why the Binding linked us together Pi." Smiled Aerrow. "It's – I'm just guessing – because we love each other."

"Yeah it most likely because we love each other." Smiled Piper.

Next morning…

Piper and Aerrow woke and got ready to find Cyclonis again.

"Good luck with finding Cyclonis." Smiled Jade saluting Aerrow and Piper.

"Thanks." Smiled Aerrow and Piper.

Soon they were in the sky noticing some Cyclonians.

"I no longer fear the future because now I know we will win." Smiled Aerrow.

"That's the spirit Aerrow." Smiled Piper.

"And I know one thing Cyclonis has no friends which is why we will not go power-mad over the Binding." Smiled Aerrow kissing Piper on the check.

"True my love." Smiled Piper.

Soon the battle began with 50 Talons captured but Cyclonis escaped again.

"Weaken Cyclonis's army is a start." Smiled Piper.

"Yeah." Smiled Aerrow.

That evening Aerrow and Piper stared at the sky.

"Aerrow you're the best person I met I love you." Smiled Piper.

"I love you too Piper." Smiled Aerrow and they stared at the stars before settling down for the night for another battle with Cyclonis!

The End


End file.
